


coda

by naruhoe



Series: by your side (i’ll be there) [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Another drabble, Dubious Consent, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Low Chaos (Dishonored), M/M, Spymaster!Daud, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naruhoe/pseuds/naruhoe
Summary: " Coda [ˈkoːda] (Italian for "tail", plural code) is a term used in music primarily to designate a passage that brings a piece (or a movement) to an end. Technically, it is an expanded cadence. "Corvo/Daud after all's been done. Spymaster!Daud AU. Warning for dubcon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кода](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950324) by [Easy_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl)



I.

Corvo presses against the hollow of Daud's throat; feels the other's pulse flutter beneath his fingers. Daud doesn't object. (He never does.) Corvo has nice hands. There's a thin scar circling his pinkie near the joint, silvery against the dusky tones of his skin. His fingernails are wide, trimmed to uniform neatness, but the cuticles are still raggedy. His palms are calloused, fingers long, fine, and undeniably strong, especially so when they are splayed across one's throat. 

II.  
  
When Daud swallows, Corvo feels the knob of his throat bob up and down. Daud's throat is bruised. The high collars of the Royal Spymaster's uniform do a fine job of concealing the bruises, but here, under the mellow lamplight of the Spymaster's well-lit office, the teeth marks, both yellowing and new, tell a different story.

III.

Corvo rarely calls. He comes to Daud, sometimes bearing the scent of the river. The bags beneath his eyes seem to have become a permanent feature, and his spine is ramrod straight against the back of his chair. THAT CHAIR, the uncomfortable, vaguely ugly one that doesn't have enough padding on the seat and has long since been shoved to inhabit the corner of the office. Only Corvo ever sits there. Those are the nights that Daud gets to his knees. (Corvo doesn't need to tell him to.)

IV.  
  
Daud's men know to avoid the office when Corvo comes around. They also know not to bring up the ever-present marks on Daud's neck. It is simply not spoken of. 

V.

Corvo presses against the hollow of Daud's throat. There is an angry patch of reddened skin just above the curve of his clavicle. Corvo's fingers do not exert any pressure. Daud tilts his face upward; bares his vulnerable neck- and waits. Silence. The sound of a belt buckle in the stifling quiet of the Spymaster's office is deafening. Daud does not object.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. Realistically exploring the Corvo/Daud relationship, I guess. Leave a comment or some kudos if you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your take!


End file.
